<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Left Hands Anonymous by RebaK1tten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394441">Left Hands Anonymous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten'>RebaK1tten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lydia/Allison mentioned, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Meet Kinda Cute, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Therapy Group - Freeform, it's hard to be a left hand, shut up theo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Talia suggest/orders Peter to go to a recovery group to talk about being a murderous left hand. </p><p>There's a chance she didn't expect this group.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>809</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Left Hands Anonymous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Boo, here you go,” Stiles hands Erica her coffee as he falls into his seat. He huffs out a breath, looking around the circle and then at the clock over the door. “I’m not quite late. Looks like a smallish crowd tonight.”</p><p>She looks around the circle and leans to her right to whisper, “Yeah, I think there’s some sabbathy something or other and so that’s probably why the fairies aren’t here.”</p><p>He rolls his eyes and says, “Honestly, woman, if there was ‘something sabbathy’ do you think I’d here, I’d be… Damn.”</p><p>“You’d be what?”</p><p>Stiles juts his chin towards the door and mutters, “Hot stuff coming through. Oh, and dibs, by the way.”</p><p>“You can’t just call dibs and anyway I have Boyd and…”</p><p>They’re both quiet for a moment, looking at the man who just entered the room. Obvious first timer, maybe a little nervous and absolutely a little annoyed. He stays standing long enough for Stiles to catalogue, “Look at those cheek bones. And the chin and you <em>know</em> I like that devilish goatee.”</p><p>“Neck. Neck neck neck,” Erica whispers. “I could wrap my thighs around that neck.”</p><p>“What happened to you having Boyd?” Stiles asks. “And I said dibs already. I’m calling thighs as well.”</p><p>“I’d never cheat on Boyd, I’d never cheat on Boyd, I’d never cheat on Boyd,” Erica chants, shutting her eyes and shaking her blonde curls. She gives a firm nod and says, “Okay, I’m better and good luck. You better tell me about it.”</p><p>The man on Stiles’ right leans over and smiles at Erica. “I don’t know what you’re thinking about, but you smell absolutely delicious.”</p><p>“Shut up, Theo.” She backhands him and flashes bright blue eyes at him.</p><p> He wipes some blood from his upper lip and flashes back his blue eyes. “If you’re checking out that hot daddy over there, I have dibs.”</p><p>“I already called it,” Stiles snarls. Erica growls quietly behind him, his favorite back-up.</p><p>“Don’t get your panties in a knot, Stilinski. I know you’re single since your boyfriend dumped you.”</p><p>“He didn’t dump me, it was a mutual decision.” His eyes start to turn that weird milky white they get when he’s angry and Erica pulls him back in his chair, glaring at Theo.</p><p>“Ignore him, he’s an idiot,” Erica states, putting her arm around Stiles’ shoulder. “Want to move?”</p><p>“No, this is a good view of hot guy.”</p><p>It’s true, the new man is sitting almost across from him. He checks his watch and Stiles can see he’s checking out the room, fingers steepled in front of his mouth. It’s not surprising, they’re left hands, after all.</p><p>The group’s leader, Anna, takes her chair and smiles at the attendees, all sitting in a circle. There’s still a bit of whispering, and catching up with each other. Most have been coming to the group for at least a year.</p><p>Anna is a tiny Asian woman who might be 50 or 500, it’s hard to tell. She’s been leading the group as long as anyone remembers. And she’s something supernatural, so there’s an actual chance she’s 500. Not that anyone would say it.</p><p>Stiles says she reminds him of a dried apple doll he see in a country store. Her dress covers her shoes and the sleeves always cover her hands, so most of the time it’s only her calm, lined face that shows.</p><p>“Good evening and welcome back to our old friends and a warm welcome to our new friends.” Her voice has a calming quality and even Erica takes a deep breath, letting Anna’s voice soothe her. “I hope your week has been successful and as stress-free as we’re able to get right now.”</p><p>Peter looks around the room, seeing most everyone is sitting quietly, eyes either shut or mostly shut. Group meditation, he thinks. He can do this.</p><p>“We do have a new member. Hello and welcome. If you’d introduce yourself and perhaps tell us a bit about yourself and your situation. If you’re comfortable enough, of course.” She smiles at other members and says, “Or if you’d prefer to just listen tonight, that’s fine, too. No judgements here.”</p><p>“I’m Peter,” he says, nodding back to people in greeting. “Um, I’m not sure what to say. My alpha – she’s my sister, suggested I should attend a group like this and talk about my… effectiveness at my position within the pack.”</p><p>There are whispers from the group – “Talia” “Talia Hale” “Alpha Hale.”</p><p>Peter sighs and looks at Anna. “I did think the anonymous part of Left Hands Anonymous wasn’t exactly happening with this group.” He shrugs and says, “I think it’s fair to say that most of us know each other, at least by sight or reputation. Not only that, but Deucalion here isn’t even a left hand, he’s an alpha.”</p><p>Deucalion laughs and says, “If Anna didn’t want me here, I wouldn’t be here, would I?”</p><p>“He’s probably poaching,” Peter mutters, shaking his head.</p><p>“I think it’s more like he enjoys hearing people talking about personal, painful things and goes home and masturbates thinking about it,” Stiles adds, grinning and hoping Peter thinks he’s funny.</p><p>“Oh Stiles, I’m just a simple werewolf; not some type of chaos demon.” He ignores the younger man’s eyes flashing white and finishes, “Besides when I go home, I’m only alone if I choose to be. It’s not like I just got dumped.”</p><p>Stiles is kept from standing by Erica’s hand on his arm. “I told you I was not dumped. Actually, I told Brett I thought we should see other people.”</p><p>“Keep telling yourself that, Stiles.” Theo leans over and pats his knee.  “In the meantime, he left the country and I’m going to his wedding in March.”</p><p>“Let’s keep snipping to a minimum. And there isn’t any group right now for those supporting their left hands, so yes, Deucalion can be here.” Anna shrugs and says, “As far as knowing each other – if you’re uncomfortable, we can talk afterwards. What’s said here is always confidential and doesn’t leave the room.”</p><p>Peter hums and looks at a pretty red-haired woman a few chairs to the right of Stiles. His nostrils don’t even flare – he’s an expert at sniffing without being obvious. “You’re not a wolf, you’re… a banshee?” He nods, sure of his assessment.  “Banshee as left hand?”</p><p>“Lydia. Yes, we have a rather unconventional pack.”</p><p>“Former hunter who’s a bitten wolf as your alpha? I’d say so.”</p><p>She snorts, another thing that’s apparently common with left hands. “She’s not like her family and actually one of the things we do is to supervise hunter families and be sure they’re following the code.”</p><p>“Yes, your little Allie-cat does like to make sure people know when ‘raids’ are done on hunters. Has the rest of her family changed their philosophy?”</p><p>“Her father, if that’s who you’re asking about, is retired. And happily remarried to a very nice, non-hunting woman.” Her smile is as cold as her voice when she says, “So no need for you to try to follow up with him. He went through an ugly, slutty stage and now he’s very very over it and his new wife is expecting. Your history isn’t exactly a secret, Peter.”</p><p>Everyone’s watching like it’s a tennis match and Anna interjects, “Yes, there’s a lot of different types of left hands here. As we know, protection comes in different forms and does what’s needed for their situation.”</p><p>Peter finally locks eyes with Stiles, and sees they have matching smirks. “You… you’re in pack with the ‘true alpha’, right?” His question drips condescension.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s me and that my alpha, Scott.” Stiles has scooted forward in his chair, and despite his relaxed hands dangling between his knees, he’s ready to move if needed, and Erica’s strength won’t stop him. “Questions? About his integrity or whatever?”</p><p>Peter relaxes his shoulders and then it’s like everyone in the room takes a breath. “I have no doubts of his integrity. I’m wondering how you managed to connect with him. I understood you’re McCall’s emissary. “So that and protector?”</p><p>“We’re a small pack,” Stiles says, shrugging. “Sometimes I have to do the cooking <em>and</em> the dishes.”</p><p>“From what I’ve heard, McCall doesn’t believe in violence. He’s big on treaties and convincing people to change their evil ways.” Peter stretches and Stiles forgets his thoughts for a moment while staring as Peter stretches his legs out in front of him. There’s thighs. “I heard of an alleged, let’s say incident, referred to as the Berenstain incident.”</p><p>“Verified!” Erica yells, jumping up and turning to Stiles for a high five. “What, Stiles, you think a Hale wouldn’t have heard about that. <em>Everyone’s </em>heard about it.”</p><p>Stiles folds his arms across his chest and gives Erica a severe look for a half a second. Then he breaks into a grin and pumps his fist in the air. “Yeah, okay, that was me. See it was these werebears – and whoever knew those existed. Although I don’t know why they couldn’t…” He shakes the distraction away and continues, “Anyway, yeah. So werebears and they’re in the preserve by the pack, and they’d killed a couple of dogs and went after an old lady. An old lady.” He sighs, and this time his headshake is just sad. “She wasn’t killed, barely even hurt, just scrapes from falling down. But Scott, bless his sweet naïve heart, thought he convinced the bear-pack to leave. Which of course they didn’t.”</p><p>“Why should they?” Deucalion asks from his side of the circle. “At least not after talking with Scott.” He shakes his head, so so sadly and says, “He’s just looking for someone to come in and…”</p><p>Stiles growls, not quite a wolf’s growl, but certainly nothing human. His eyes turn marble white as they do when he’s pulling heavily on his magic, and about to tear down a wall or two.</p><p>“Alpha Deucalion, we are being gracious to allow you to come to our meetings. If you can’t respect boundaries while you’re here, then you’re no longer welcome.”</p><p>Everyone looks to Anna and there’s a few muttering huffed out breaths, shoulders shaken out and teeth retracted.</p><p>“Apologies, everyone. Stiles.” Deucalion bows his head and says, “Continue, please.”</p><p>“Hmm. So yeah, old lady gets hurt and the werebears didn’t leave town and I went to them alone, to respectfully ask that they leave like they agreed and, you know how it is. Werebear pieces everywhere. Bear- stains. Get it?” He grins and doesn’t sound the least bit embarrassed.</p><p>“I always thought it was Berensteins.”</p><p>Peter doesn’t bother to look at him, just says,, “Shut up, Theo.” He looks around the room seeing the various versions of a pack’s left hand. “I have noticed that other than Stiles going out alone to talk to the bear pack, from what I’ve learned and know of you, there doesn’t seem to be a lot of angst about our role.”</p><p>“Why should there be, and don’t tell me to shut up.” Theo doesn’t look angry, just curious. “We do what needs to be done. Whether it’s explicit orders or implied that we’ll take care of it, it’s expected of us. It’s what we do for the pack.”</p><p>There’s general nodding and murmurs and Anna quietly says, “Is this not your experience, Peter? Are you not supported within your pack?”</p><p>He thinks a moment before he speaks because his first thought, of course, is No. No, he’s treated like like Dr. Jekyl about to turn into Mr. Hyde at any moment. He’s expected to keep things safe and keep Talia’s reputation clean.</p><p>“Talia’s reputation is stellar.” Deucalion smiles at Peter, which really does nothing to warm his face. “She’s an alpha who believes in peace and treaties. Sometimes, perhaps, they’re not ones I’d make, but…”</p><p>“Yeah, of course, she’s fabulous, everyone knows that.” Stiles leans forward, resting his elbows on his thighs. “But I know your territory and again, it’s not like you’re not pretty well known yourself, Peter. So you do the dirty work and what, you’re supposed to feel bad about it?”</p><p>“Aren’t you, with Scott?” Peter challenges.</p><p>Stiles shrugs and says, “Sure, yeah, look at me, Mr. Remorse.” He scratches the back of his head and says, “Mostly I do what I need to and keep him out of the loop, at least out loud. I mean, contrary to what some people might think, he’s not a moron. And he does know that some people are bad, really bad and need to be gone. I take care of things that need to be taken care of. He ignores it and suddenly I’m getting extra hugs and an afternoon of trashy horror films. He knows, man, but I don’t throw it in his face and he doesn’t throw it back in mine.”</p><p>Erica check to be sure Stiles is done before she asks, “Does Talia, like, say things to you? Try to make you feel bad?”</p><p>“Well, she did suggest this group, rather strongly. She said that maybe it would help me to see how others don’t gloat in their deeds or take such pride as I do.” Peter raises an eyebrow and leans back in his chair. He’s fooling no one, trying to act relaxed. “I admit, I think highly of my skills; I worked hard to be good at what I do.”</p><p>“Sure, and you should be proud, we all should,” Erica says quietly.</p><p>“Perhaps Talia didn’t fully understand what we talk about, what our group is exactly about.” Anna looks at everyone, getting a few people who’ve been quiet to raise their heads and possibly smile. “We aren’t here to talk about how bad we feel – although if you’d like to, you certainly can. We talk about things that happened. About things we wish had happened differently. Sometimes, we even talk about things that seem to be coming towards us – an early warning system, if you will.”</p><p>Stiles shakes his head, and the scent of his disappointment surrounds him. “Dude, we’re awesome people, doing amazing things for our packs! And probably the surrounding cities as well. I hope you don’t let her make you feel bad.”</p><p>“I’m sure I’m out of line –“ Deucalion holds his hand out towards Anna, who is looking strict for the first time in the evening. “I usually am out of line, but I have to say, Peter, I’ve never been sure that Talia has ever fully deserved you. And if you’re ever looking to, oh, have a change of scenery, the offer’s always open.”</p><p>“Told you!” Stiles points at the older man. “Poacher. He’s always had that look about him.”</p><p>Peter huffs shakes his head. “Interesting offer, Duke, and she may not deserve me, but…she needs me and she’s family. Perhaps she hates me doing it, but dammit, they’re my pack and I’ll protect them.”</p><p>“On that note, I think it’s close enough to our hour.” Anna rises and seemingly glides across the room, throwing open the door to the empty senior center. It’s much too late for seniors to be out, now is the time for the night’s creatures.</p><p>Peter checks his watch and they’ve been talking longer than he expected. And actually, against all instincts, this wasn’t bad. He doesn’t truly dislike any of these people (except possibly Theo, who has an annoying face) and he certainly likes some of them. Very much.</p><p>“So, uh, Peter.” Stiles is leaning against the wall by the door and could not look any more casual. The way Erica is looking at his chest tells Peter she hears his heart pounding as well. “So, we’ll see you next week, you think?”</p><p>Erica takes a not-subtle sniff and punches Stiles in the shoulder. “You better give me details.” She looks Peter up and down and says, “All the details.”</p><p>“Next week? I need to wait until then?” Peter pulls Stiles into a doorway, letting the rest of their group pass. He doesn’t acknowledge the snickers. “I was thinking perhaps we could have breakfast together.”</p><p>“Breakfast?” Stiles gasps. “Okay, breakfast. Breakfast that means…” He looks up at Peter, smiling at his bright blue eyes. “Breakfast as in sexy times tonight and you’ll make me breakfast tomorrow, or maybe take me out to breakfast after sexy times?” His face falls and he turns away, scent going bitter. “Unless you really <em>do</em> mean to take me out to breakfast and I’m making hella ‘sumptions.”</p><p>Peter puts his hand around Stiles’ neck, pulling them forehead to forehead. “Breath, sweetheart. And yes, I was implying that there would be, as you say, sexy times.”</p><p>“Breathing. Soon to be heavy breathing, I hope. And I hope you live close by. I’m only a couple blocks from here, but I live in a dump.” He grabs Peter’s hand and pulls him towards the door.</p><p>“Tonight is my place, darling, since I am making a hearty breakfast for us tomorrow.” He leads/pushes Stiles towards his car and thinks that he’s really going to have to give Talia a special thank-you for suggesting this group. It’s really helping, with just about everything.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>